general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again/Episode 3
This is,Well you should know what it is by now Episode 3,Season 1, New Ways Alana looks at Derren lying in their bed and smiles and then slowly gets up off the bed and then tiptoes to the door and opens it, And then walks out the room and slowly closes the door, She takes a deep breath in and out and then goes to the living room and then turns on the light when she looks away from the light switch the room has suddenly turned into a classroom, A blackboard at the wall, Chairs with Desks in front of them all over the room and the Red and Green striped sweater with the Razer Sharp Glove with knifes on them and a Fedora as a hat with a burned face, He is standing at the Blackboard looking at Alana "It's time we talked" He says in a dark, Deep voice and moves his index finger and middle finger in a scissor like motion "Hello Alana" He says and then chuckles "How do you know my name?" Alana asks "I know that face anywhere" He says moving slowly towards her, She slowly tries to back up but there is a door behind her, She tries to open it but it does not open, He is still moving towards her "Scared? Alana?" He says "Who are you?" Alana asks "I go by Freddy, Freddy Krueger" Freddy says then chuckles and then gets to Alana and prepares to slash her, He slashes across her arm and a bit on the Chest , She screams in pain bleeding quite badly *Black Background with Red Writing says "Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again" while Freddy's chuckle is heard* Alana runs from Freddy but knocks into a Desk and falls down, She wakes up bleeding badly and cut in several places, She knows she's not gonna survive and she breaks down in tears, She takes a pen and paper from her drawer and writes "Freddy Krueger" on a piece of paper, She passes out from Blood Loss. Freddy stands looking at her, She's in the classroom from before, Still bleeding badly and cut severely, She sobs and screams in pain, "I'm gonna have my fun with you" Freddy says then chuckles, She closes her eyes, Freddy grabs her by the neck, Lifts her up, Sticks a blade in her and twists it, She screams in pain, He drops her, She limps badly towards the door, The door flies open "I like a chase" Freddy says, She limps through the hallway as Freddy looks at her through the darkness "This is kinda boring, Let's spice this up a little!" He says, The walls start closing in on Alana "Oh god, No!" She says, She moves through and through as the walls close in more than more, She starts breathing heavily and coughs up some blood, But makes it out of the tight space, She blinks and is suddenly in the bed room standing next to the bed, "Oh god, Not more, Please" She says, She suddenly feels a hand grabbing her leg and she is pulled under the bed, She screams Under the bed she looks to see nothing there, She gets out from under the bed and looks at the closet, She starts walking to it and opens it, Freddy stands in it and slits Alana's throat "Goodbye" He says and chuckles. Derren wakes up and looks at his alarm clock "12 pm? Slept late" He says and then looks over to the side seeing a lot of blood and Alana's dead body on the floor "OH god...Please.....Please...No!" He says seeing the slashes and the slit throat, He then sees the note "Freddy Krueger? What? Who?"" He says sobbing violently, He reaches for the phone and dials 911 "Yes hello, What's happening" The person on the other line says "My name is Derren Renny, My wife, I woke up and i found her dead, On the floor with a lot of blood on her side of the bed, please, Send someone" Derren says,Sobbing. The police arrive at the house "This may be a hard time for you, But i need to ask you a few questions" The Cop says "Okay, That's fine" Derren says "Where were you at the time of the murder?" The Cop says "I don't know what time she died, I was sleeping" Derren says "What time did you wake up?" The Cop asks "12 pm" Derren answers "What time did you go to sleep?" The cop asks "9 pm" Derren answers "That's all, Thank you very much" The Cop says "Wait!" Derren says "What?" The Cop asks "Does Freddy Krueger mean anything to you?" Derren asks "Come to my office after 7 pm tomorrow, My name's David, You'll find your answers there!" David says and then walks away "7 pm, I won't miss it" Derren says End of Episode Deaths Alana Category:Issues